


Just A Bite

by GoodeyeCyborg



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 14:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18853348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodeyeCyborg/pseuds/GoodeyeCyborg
Summary: To the surprise of nobody, I am back at it again with the Tarnma AUs. Suggested by the lovely Vanoodle





	Just A Bite

How could anyone smell this good? Tarn wondered as he pressed his scarred lips to Pharma’s soft pale skin. The human, fragile and gorgeous, shifted beneath his fingers. He could feel the way his rib cage expanded and contracted with quick desperate breaths. His pulse hammered against Tarn’s lips. 

Pharma smelled and felt divine. And Tarn was so very hungry. 

Pharma’s fingers dug into the, ashen skin of his back, pulling him closer. His nails would have drawn blood if Tarn had been anyone else. Or anything else. He shifted to kiss at Pharma’s lips. It would be so easy to move wrong and nick the doctor’s lip. He wouldn’t be able to drink from him that way but a sample wouldn’t be so wrong. His tongue swiped over Pharma’s lower lip. The temptation was so strong. 

“You’re holding back.” Pharma rasped. “You don’t have to. Please. When I said I want you, I meant it.” 

Tarn pulled back to eye the other man. Pharma’s dark eyes were glazed over with arousal and it only made Tarn more hungry for him. “I would hate to hurt you, dear doctor.” 

“Hurt me? Heh, you don’t have to worry about that.” He bit his lip and let his hand trail down Tarn’s chest, his fingers catching on the spider’s web of scars there. “Do your worst.” 

His worst? Tarn nearly balked at the idea. Pharma couldn’t handle his worst. Humans didn’t survive his worst. He fought to keep his fangs from extending when he felt Pharma’s pulse quicken. The doctor wanted more, though. More than just the ravenous kisses they exchanged. He kissed Pharma’s chest, careful not to touch his flesh with his teeth. “I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“So you’ve said. And as I have said, I want-” 

“I mean it, Pharma.” Tarn sat up, pulling away from his partner. The best thing for both of them would be to abstain. “There are things you don’t know about me. Things you don’t know I’m capable of.” 

Pharma sat up, expression suddenly alert and soft. His arms coiled around Tarn’s midsection and rested his head on the vampire’s shoulder. “I would like to know. If you’re willing to share.” 

His mind raced. With Pharma’s chest pressed against his back, he could feel the way the tempo of his heart began to slow. The hunger that had been clawing its way to the surface began to ebb away. For that, he was grateful. But…. Pharma was asking questions he would rather not answer. He sighed and rested his face in his hand. Well, if there was ever a time, it was now. The doctor would surely leave and he would be alone again. That would have to be alright. It was better than hurting him. 

Another deep breath. His hand wrapped around Pharma’s. “I suppose I could do that. If you want to leave when I am finished, I will understand.”

“Try me.”


End file.
